


Confusión

by liilamak



Category: GOT7
Genre: GOT7 - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liilamak/pseuds/liilamak
Summary: Trata de explorar la situación de Jaebum y Youngjae, hombres jóvenes, atractivos, famosos, cantantes, heterosexuales pero que en un punto de sus vidas se sienten atraídos el uno hacia el otro, pero no saben si es amistad, o.. algo más.





	1. La última semana de enero 2015

**Author's Note:**

> Se que no es el summary más interesante pero quisiera poder hacer un fic lo más realista posible jajajaja (valga la redundancia) pero me intriga el pensar en como serían ellos dos si sucediera su romance o si existe. Así que espero haberme explicado un poco, espero que les guste y lo disfruten muuucho como yo disfruto esta ship!

Una gota de agua rodó por su frente sacándolo de sus pensamientos por un momento. La quitó con sus dedos y se dio cuenta de que en frío estaba haciendo lo suyo.

Había estado sobre él durante un buen rato. Su espalda estaba cubierta con la humedad del cesped y la playera se había pegado a su torso.

Se detuvo un momento sin dejar de mirar el suelo. ¿Dónde estaba? Alzó su cabeza y miró el lugar en el que se encontraba.

 _ **“Mierda”**_. El frio se sentía hasta en los huesos, y la humedad del frío hacía lo suyo.

Era la última semana de enero y todos en el grupo disfrutaban de un merecido descanso, menos él.

El cielo estaba despejado pero el aire cortaba la piel como navaja, pero aún así las personas realizaban algunas actividades cotidianas. 

Un grupo de señoras mayores de cuarenta años estaban haciendo ejercicios a la orilla del rio muy concentradas en los movimientos de la instructora.

Algunos corredores acababan de dispersarse por la pista, otros más caminaban, algunos adolescentes pasaban rápidamente por la pista sin importarles mucho las otras personas que realizaban sus actividades cotidianas.

Y al final estaban las parejas, personas del sexo opuesto tomadas de la mano riendo bobamente unos a otros, mientras que otros se daban besos furtivos pensado que nadie los veía para después reírse como si fueran niños de primaria que acaban de hacer alguna travesura.

Apartó la mirada. “Idiotas” pensó levantándose y dando unos pasos en ninguna dirección. Volvió a sentir como algunas gotas de la humedad rodaban por su espalda.

La sensación era molesta, deseaba poder estar bañándose con agua fría en la privacía de su habitación, pero no podía, no ese día, no ese momento. Miró de nuevo a las parejas que estaban acurrucadas en el césped a la orilla del río absortas en su propio e íntimo mundo. Su cuerpo de repente se sentía muy pesado, como si no tuviera fuerza para seguir caminando, como si alguien le hubiera puesto 1000kg sobre sus hombros y le quitara toda movilidad. Se quedó ahí, en medio del césped y no pudo más. Su cuerpo sucumbió ante la pesadez que sentía y se sentó en el suelo sin fuerza alguna.

 ** _“Naranja…”._ ** El ocaso estaba invadiendo el cielo de Seúl. Jaebum cerró sus ojos por un momento dejándose invadir por el soporte que el suelo le estaba proporcionando. Escuchaba a lo lejos las voces que se divertían, las risas, los niños llorando, las personas corriendo, disfrutando de su rutina y un sentimiento invadió su cuerpo de repente. Celos, sentía celos. Deseó por un momento no ser una figura pública, no ser alguien quien tuviera una presión tan grande sobre sus hombros. Deseó no haber participado en el casting para la agencia de JYP. Deseó no ser el líder de GOT7. Deseó ser alguno de esos niños que corrían con sus amigos por todo el parque, sin preocupaciones, sin tareas, tan solo… disfrutando de su vida.

Deseó solo por un segundo no sentirse así de miserable, no sentirse así de confundido, deseó por unos segundos no ser él, pero tan solo por un segundo, porque cuando volvió a abrir los ojos y el ocaso era el más hermoso de aquel frio día de enero, una lágrima rodo por su mejilla para terminar humedeciendo el césped que se encontraba bajo él. Se había estado sintiendo miserable desde hacía unos meses. Rodó su cuerpo hacia un costado, fue inevitable, se sentía desprotegido, se sentía como en una pesadilla. No sabía qué hacer.

El enojo había tomado cartas en el asunto hacía unos meses y no había sido nada bueno. No podía controlarlo, odiaba esa parte de él. Odiaba ser tan sensible. Odiaba ser artista. Odiaba sentir las emociones controlando su cuerpo. Odiaba huir. Odiaba no poder ser un hombre y enfrentar la situación de la manera en la que él quería. Odiaba sentir. Odiaba el calor. Odiaba como la tierra se pegaba a su cuerpo por el sudor. Odiaba a las parejas. Odiaba enamorarse. Odiaba no poder verlo a los ojos. Odiaba ser famoso. Odiaba que no pudiera salir y coger fácilmente con algunas mujeres.

 _ **“Mierda…”**_ Las pajeras que antes habían estado haciéndose cariños mutuamente se estaban levantando para alejarse del parque pero aún tomados de la mano. Odiaba aquel momento. Odiaba ese día. Odiaba esa hora, ese minuto, ese momento esa decisión. Odiaba su voz. Odiaba su sonrisa. Odiaba que se hubieran hecho tan cercanos. Odiaba no haberse podido controlar aquella vez. Odiaba que su cuerpo hubiera reaccionado por aquel acercamiento. Odiaba haberse ofrecido para compartir habitación con él. Odiaba que le cayera tan bien. Odiaba tener que verlo casi a diario. Odiaba…

 **-Mierda… Youngjae**.- Se sorprendió a si mismo que el tono de su voz no era de enojo como pensó que saldría, sino más bien había sonado como melancólico. Restregó sus manos contra su cara. Y volvió su mirada hacia el cielo. El ocaso estaba a punto de llegar a su final. Solo unos restos de color naranja se dejaban apreciar. _**“Tan rápido”**_ pensó sin dejar de mirar el cielo. **–Tan rápido como aquella vez…-** como un susurro casi inaudible salieron de su boca aquellas palabras.

El ocaso terminó su trabajo aquel día frío de enero y Jaebum aún seguía tirado en el césped del rió Han oculto de la vista de algunos curiosos. El frió se sentía cada vez más en las mejillas del muchacho. Quería perderse. Hacía meses que no sabía lo que hacía, las prácticas de baile, de canto, no podía hacer nada, solo quería seguir escribiendo. Solo quería poder concentrarse, aunque fuera un poco.

Sacó de su bolsillo izquierdo una hoja de máquina arrugada por el uso. La miró sin desdoblarla, tan solo contemplándola en contraste con el cielo azul marino que emergía haciendo que las luces de la ciudad comenzaran a ser visibles. La miró unos momentos sin poder abrirla. Dejó que la hoja se deslizara entre sus manos y cayera en el lugar al que estaba destinado. Así lo decía. Creía en el destino hasta ese momento. Ahora no lo sabía con certeza.

 **-Tantas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas…-** Su voz sonaba rasposa después de un buen tiempo de no haber sido hidratada. _**“** ** _Si_ go siendo yo, sigo siendo un hombre, soy Jaebum. He llegado hasta donde estoy porque se lo que quiero, se lo que hago y lo que me gusta. Me he esforzado tanto durante tanto tiempo… soy yo… no estoy confundido… soy yo… lo hice porque me caía bien, es mi amigo, pero solo eso, solo somos amigos, no pasa nada más. Me gustan las mujeres, ¡me encantan!**_” pensó con un nudo en la garganta.

Lo sabía, sabía lo que quería. No estaba confundido. O bueno al menos no lo estaba hasta ese momento, no hasta aquel día frío de diciembre del año 2014.


	2. Año 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum recuerda como empezó aquella situación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este trabajo es ficticio. Las situaciones que viven los personajes son totalmente inventadas.  
> Gracias a todos que apoyan este humilde trabajo ;) espero que disfruten mucho este capitulo. Saludos desde México!!

Lo sabía, sabía lo que quería. No estaba confundido. O bueno al menos no lo estaba hasta ese momento, no hasta aquel día frío de diciembre del año 2014.

* * *

 

Las luces de la ciudad de Seúl daban un espectáculo asombroso a cualquiera que pasara por aquel barrio. A pesar de que eran pasadas de las 2 de la madrugada se podía apreciar mucho movimiento de los habitantes en los alrededores del edificio de JYP. Los carros se habían amontonado en la calle, ya no había paso. Las personas que iban llegando lo hacían a pie y desde algunas calles distantes. 

El salón de práctica estaba repleto de personal, productores, directores, staff, managers y otras personas pertenecientes a la empresa de entretenimiento que se encontraban ocupados bebiendo y dándose respetos entre ellos, mientras que otros estaban ya bailando un poco atontados por los estragos que el alcohol había hecho en sus cuerpos. La música americana empezaba a tomar parte en aquella fiesta, se había agotado el repertorio de la empresa y unas tantas del grupo acabado de llegar de su exitoso debut. El ambiente se estaba tornando un poco pesado para los miembros más jóvenes. Les gustaban las fiestas pero no de ese modo. Sabían que era común, pero los más chicos aun no estaban preparados para tanto alcohol. 

**-Excelente, esto ha sido muy bueno. Ahora podemos invertir un poco mas en ellos -** El productor miraba a los miembros del grupo desde el otro lado del salón sosteniendo su copa, mientras estrechaba la derecha con la de JYP. 

**-Te lo dije. Ahora lo que nos urge, ¿ya esta lista la casa verdad?** **-** agregó JYP sacando la cartera de su bolsillo trasero. 

**-Claro, sus cosas ya están ahí, cuando quieras dime para llevarlos-** El productor dejó su copa en la mesita que se encontraba a su lado para secarse la palma de sus manos mientras tomaba los dolares que JYP le daba. Le gustaba hacer dinero. Todo lo que pudiera aprovechar sería bueno, mas que bueno, excelente. No sabía como podían hacer tanto dinero aquellos adolescentes, pero eso a él no le importaba.

Lo habían contratado para hacer su trabajo y era bueno, mas que bueno, era de los mejores productores en el área de entretenimiento Coreano. Sabía lo que vendía, sabía hacer lo que mejor se le daba, su experiencia en el extranjero lo había llevado lejos. Después de algunos años había logrado el arte de hacer dinero, y sabía que este no se encontraba en un 90% en el talento, sabía que la verdadera ganancia se encontraba escondida en el entretenimiento, en el chisme, en la publicidad, en los programas de variedades, en la personalidad de los miembros de los grupos coreanos.

Había aprendido con el paso del tiempo que tenía que vender la imagen de las personas, y lo había logrado. Sabía como hacerlo, sabía vender a las personas y aquellos niños le darían lo que quería como otros grupos y solistas en su tiempo. Los apreciaba, de verdad que apreciaba la música y los talentos con los que se encontraba pero aun les faltaba mucho camino por recorrer.

Pero por ahora no debían apresurarse. JYP sabía lo que hacía, él entendía como funcionaba la empresa así que no tenía que decir o explicar mucho para poder comenzar el trabajo pesado con aquellos muchachos, aun estaban algo jóvenes, pero así era mejor, entre más chicos y más guapos era suficiente material con el cual empezar. Al principio dudaba un poco de la inversión en aquel grupo. Había otros trabajos un poco más jugosos pero JYP siempre tenía éxito en su trabajo y lo más importante, que era a largo plazo, eso si era oro puro.  

Como experto en su área sabía que entre más juntos tuvieran a los muchachos ahorrarían mayor capital en su imagen, en staff y en transportación. Además de estarían mayormente beneficiados al tenerlos vigilados y podrían sacar un sin fin de actividades y publicidad al tenerlos en una casa viviendo a todos juntos. Los reality shows como "Roomates" o en América "Jersey Shore" siempre tenían un éxito inigualable. Además de que podrían revisar detalles en mayor privacía, hacer ajustes, pero sobre todo y lo más importante, reducir costos.

Así que ese era el siguiente gran paso, una pequeña inversión más pero de la cual sacarían el doble o triple de inversión. Los contratos ya habían sido firmados y las familias de los respectivos integrantes habían ya estado de acuerdo en todo este asunto. Como siempre algunos de ellos estaban preocupados pero con el tiempo sabía que iba a dejar de lidiar con ellos. En cuanto todos cumplieran la mayoría de edad ese asunto quería totalmente resuelto. Pero por ahora había que dar la buena impresión. 

**-Bien, en media hora te los llevas -** Repuso JYP mirando su rolex. Solo lo usaba en ocasiones de éxito como aquella noche.  **-Me avisas cuando estén todos en la casa-** añadió mirando al productor suspicazmente. El productor asintió ligeramente con la cabeza mientras tomaba su copa de champagne, el trabajo recién había empezado. JYP se alejó con pasos ligeros en dirección al DJ de la noche. Amaba su compañía. 

Todos estaban muy emocionados, no querían dejar de festejar, o al menos la mayoría. Habían tenido éxito en su debut aquel día. Había sido asombroso, como un sueño. Aun podían sentir las luces a su alrededor y los gritos de las fans que les provocaban que la adrenalina fuera a tope en sus cuerpos.

Aún no podían creerlo. Se sentían nublados de tanta excitación y tanto apoyo que habían recibido por sus fans aquel día. Sabían que el trabajo que habían demostrado no era suficiente. Aun tenían muchas cosas para las cuales prepararse y de cierta manera les daba temor. Sabían que tenían que trabajar 90% mejor de ahora en adelante.

Las expectativas que se formaban sobre el grupo eran muy grandes. Sentían el peso del compromiso mas que nunca a pesar de que se encontraban en el festejo post-debut. Lo sabían por la inmensa cantidad de personas que habían asistido aquel día a pesar del frío que se sentía en aquellas semanas de enero y también por las miradas de los productores, directores y managers pero sobre todo por el discurso que había dado JYP justo hacía una hora después de su llegada al edificio. 

_**"Ahora comienza lo bueno..."**_ pensó Jaebum alejándose un poco de la multitud. De repente se sintió cansado, muy cansado, solo quería llegar a su nueva casa. Llevaba despierto desde las 5 de la mañana. No había podido descansar del todo su cuerpo por la emoción del debut de aquel día. Por fin había pasado toda la conmoción de aquel día y su cuerpo lo estaba resintiendo al triple.

Caminó fuera del salón y subió un piso, donde nadie pudiera verlo dejándose caer en uno de los escalones. Estaba fastidiado de tanto ruido, solo quería un momento de paz. Había bebido solo una copa pero el sabor amargo del licor combinado con la adrenalina de hacía unas horas casi le había provocado vómito, así que solo había tomado una lata de refresco pero esta ya casi había llegado a su final.

Se había despojado ya de su chamarra y su suéter, solo una playera negra sencilla cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo. El viento que entraba por la ventana del pasillo hizo impacto en su cara casi de inmediato, provocando que sus mejillas y su nariz se tornaran rojas, mientras que un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo. 

El sentimiento de responsabilidad creía al mil por hora en su pecho. Era el líder y sabía que tarde o temprano tendría una charla en privado con algunos productores de la empresa. "La charla" le pesaba, de ahora en delante sería así cada vez antes de un nuevo álbum, así lo decía el contrato. Ya había firmado, no había vuelta atrás. El público coreano siempre había sido difícil. Lo sabía pues él había sido parte de él. Pero ahora se encontraba del otro lado y aunque sabía que era difícil también sabía que debía hacerlo si quería darse a conocer mundialmente. De cierta manera estaba asustado. Todo el trabajo caería sobre...

**-¿Hyung?-** susurró Youngjae. No sabía si estaba haciendo bien o no. Había querido acercarse a su líder y felicitarlo por el trabajo y los ánimos que les había estado proporcionando ese día y a lo largo de toda la semana pero le daba pena. Por casualidad miró cuando salió de la habitación y con duda lo siguió. No sabía si era lo correcto pero de verdad quería darle las gracias.

Habían hablado en los días de traineers pero no lo suficiente como para hablarle en términos amistosos. Admiraba la manera en la que llevaba el grupo y suponía que la carga del compromiso lo había estado agobiando durante esa semana y más durante aquel día. Si él que no era el líder había sentido una presión inmensa al punto de sentir que se iba a desmayar se podía imaginar la carga de su compañero.

Aun no se acoplaba del todo al grupo. Había sido el último en unirse y los demás ya habían convivido un poco más. Fuera de los extranjeros, solo había cruzado algunas palabras con Jaebum. Parecía tan serio y profesional la mayoría del tiempo. Durante los entrenamientos los apremiaba si algo que habían estado practicando volvía a salir mal. Y en cierta manera lo entendía, debían de dar su mejor esfuerzo y durante el último mes las prácticas habían sido exhaustivas. Las horas pacerían nunca acabarse y había estado entrenando su voz desde el momento en que le habían anunciado que sería el vocalista principal del grupo.

Jaebum se encontraba en la sala cuando le hicieron saber la noticia. Lo miró inmediatamente. Ya habían anunciado que él sería el líder y uno de los cantantes principales, no podía creer que estaría con él cantando codo a codo. Había visto algunas de sus canciones, eran impresionantes para su edad, tenía talento. Jaebum le había sonreído cálidamente ese día mientras lo felicitaba con un apretón de manos y una reverencia. Él obviamente le había hecho una reverencia mayor mientras le pedía de todo corazón que cuidara de él.

Se sentía en un sueño. Sentía una emoción que no podía guardar, fue inevitable no sonreír y dar las gracias a cada persona que se acercaba a él para darle consejos o para entrenarlo durante semanas. Nunca había pensado en llegar hasta ahí. Pero ahí estaba, y ahora tenía que dar lo mejor de sí mismo.

No sabía nada de esa empresa. Las audiciones siempre las tomó sin grandes expectativas sin embargo aun no podía creerlo, aun no podía creer que el debut había sido un éxito y que él había podido salir adelante en momentos de duda gracias a su líder. Aunque fueran pocas palabras estaba muy agradecido por que para él habían sido como agua en el desierto. Ahora estaba delante de él y su líder no se había percatado de su presencia, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos y no lo dudaba, el cansancio los estaba consumiendo. Suponía que aún más a él. 

**-Youngjae-** dijo Jaebum sorprendido por la presencia del chico. Trató de levantarse del escalón pero Youngjae lo detuvo de inmediato.

- **¡No te levantes!... digo... perdón, no se levante por favor, se que está cansado-** replicó Youngjae un poco acelerado corrigiendo su error en la formalidad. Esperaba que no se molestara Jaebum, de verdad quería agradecerle. Jaebum reprimió una sonrisa ante la modificación de su lenguaje formal. Era un muchacho muy bueno, muy transparente y sabía que realmente lo respetaba. No se había percatado de que había tomado los consejos que él le había proporcionado durante algunos entrenamientos, pero un día ya entrada la madrugada mientras buscaba un salón libre para poder entrenar un poco algunos pasos que le estaban dando problemas, pasó por la sala de canto y con curiosidad miró a la persona que estaba dentro y se sorprendió de que fuera Youngjae. Sin querer escuchó que se reprimía así mismo por no hacerle caso a su "líder" en las vocalizaciones.

- **De acuerdo. Youngjae, no pasa nada, puedes decirme hyung, ahora estamos juntos en esto-** Siempre que Jaebum hablaba para decir algo sus palabras parecían exactas para el momento en que se encontraban, siempre poniendo orden al caos. Youngjae sonrió y su cuerpo se relajó. No sabía que estaba tan tenso hasta ese momento. Jaebum lo miraba expectante  **-¿pasó algo?-**

- **¡Oh! no, no pasó nada. Solo quería decirte...** \- se rascó la cabeza mientras pensaba en cómo decirle aquello.

-... **¿Qué?-**

**-Que gracias por todo el apoyo que nos brindaste en esta semana y durante el entrenamiento y... ha sido algo muy bueno, realmente bueno hyung, muchas gracias por todo, muchas gracias por tus consejos y porque siempre nos estuviste corrigiendo para ser mejores y dar lo mejor y gracias-** Las palabras no salieron de su boca como lo esperaba. Había sido un poco rápido y amontonado. Por unos momentos se había olvidado de respirar pero por fin había dicho lo que quería sacar desde hacía muchas horas. Esperaba que Jaebum no se burlara de él. Se sentía tan tonto. Deseo por unos segundos no haberlo seguido. Pero Jaebum lo miraba fijamente sin decir una sola palabra, solo instantes después una sonrisa había aparecido en su rostro, sin embargo no era una sonrisa burlona era totalmente lo opuesto. 

Jaebum había escuchado cada palabra con mucha sorpresa. Jamás se había imaginado que Youngjae fuera la primera persona del grupo que se acercaría a agradecerle, de hecho no pensó que los miembros fueran agradecerle, es más, ni siquiera el había estado esperando algún agradecimiento por parte de los miembros del grupo, tan solo veía lo que hacía como algo que _tenía_ que hacer, algo que era su  _deber_.  Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, una sonrisa que desde hacía algunos meses no mostraba, una sonrisa que desde hacía tiempo no era tan sincera. 

- **¿Quieres sentarte?-** Jaebum respondió en un susurro señalando el espacio vacío que había en el escalón. Youngjae no esperaba aquellas palabras, pero la sonrisa que Jaebum le había dado había sido suficiente para sentirse en confianza, para sentirse protegido de cierta manera. Así que sin esperar mucho tomó asiento frente a Jaebum.

- **Gracias Youngjae. Sabes que aquí estamos para lo que necesites-** dijo esto último ofreciéndole al chico frente a él su mano derecha. Sabía que no eran las palabras que sentía que debía decir del todo pero las había dicho de corazón. Las había dicho de la manera más sincera. Youngjae estrechó también su mano derecha y juntas hicieron unos movimientos en forma de saludo de camaradas mientras que los dos sonreían aliviados.

- **Hyung, escuché que en unos minutos nos vamos. Me siento realmente cansado, solo quiero quiero llegar a la casa y dormir tres días-** dijo Youngjae mirando escaleras abajo sonriente. Jaebum también sonrió. Su sonrisa era contagiosa. Él también se sentía muy cansado y también quería llegar a la dormir muchas horas. Sabía que ese día empezarían a vivir los siete juntos y debía escoger con quien compartiría habitación. 

- **Yo igual...-** dijo Jaebum mirando hacia el mismo lugar que Youngjae - **deberíamos bajar ya Youngjae para reunir a todos-** volvió su mirada hacia Youngjae y Youngjae hacia él y se sintió en confianza. Sintió tranquilidad, había disfrutado de su compañía - **¿Que te parecía ser mi roomate? ¿o ya habías hablado con algún otro de los chicos?-** dijo Jaebum sin pensarlo, pero realmente solo se estaba dejando llevar por la comodidad del momento, tal vez después se arrepentiría o algo, pero por ahora solo dejaría fluir sus palabras. 

- **¡No! digo, me refiero a que no había hablado con los chicos sobre eso, pero si hyung, si me gustaría ser tu roomate, muchas gracias, gracias-** ante el tropiezo de las palabras de Youngjae los dos rieron levemente. Le agradaba aquel chico de Mokpo. 

**-No tienes que agradecer siempre Youngjae-**  dijo sin dejar de sonreir - **Entonces** **ya quedamos-** Jaebum extendió su mano nuevamente y los dos chocaron sus puños - **Ahora si, vámonos aún tenemos que despedirnos y esas cosas-** Dijo Jaebum levantándose de los escalones. Su cuerpo ya no se sentía tan pesado como antes. Sentía como parte de él se había relajado. Realmente quería dormir.

- **Deberíamos irnos sin despedirnos, ya somos famosos-** Ante esta última declaración los dos chicos rieron desapareciendo por el pasillo en donde más adelante aun sonaba la música pop de Estados Unidos. Había sido un día muy largo. 


	3. Enero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum sigue recordando como comenzó "aquella situación". Después de su debut: nueva casa, nueva vida, nuevos cuartos, nuevas personas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos los personajes que menciono no me pertenecen.  
> Las situaciones que viven son absolutamente ficticias.  
> No se busca perjudicar y/o dañar la reputación de las personas.  
> Solo es por diversión y amor al arte.
> 
> Espero que me entiendan jaja soy nueva en esto de los fics (por si algo se ve raro) jeje pero lo hago con mucho amor. 
> 
> Como podrán leer, seguimos en el pasado, en los recuerdos de Jaebum. Parece un poco lento todo pero como había dicho me gustaría que pudieran conocer a fondo a los personajes. 
> 
> Espero que disfruten mucho este nuevo capitulo! Saludos desde México! :)

- **Deberíamos irnos sin despedirnos, ya somos famosos-** Ante esta última declaración los dos chicos rieron desapareciendo por el pasillo en donde más adelante aun sonaba la música pop de Estados Unidos. Había sido un día muy largo. 

* * *

 

Las luces de las calles de Seúl se reflejaban en las ventanas como rayos. Jaebum no dejaba de mirarlas, le parecían lo más tranquilizador del mundo. Estaba muy cansado, su cuerpo se sentía extremadamente agotado de tanta actividad, la mañana de ese día le parecía tan lejana, como si hubieran pasado días en vez de solo horas. 

Justo cuando empezó a soñar, el ruido de la puerta de la camioneta abriéndose le devolvió la conciencia. Le ardían los ojos. Tardó en abrirlos un momento y ajustarse a la luz. La otra camioneta con los demás miembros justo acababa de aparcar afuera del enorme edificio verde que se extendía ante su vista.

El edificio verde tenía 6 pisos y cada uno albergaba una casa. Ese edificio era famoso por sus habitantes. Solo artistas de Seúl y extranjeros podían vivir ahí, o claro, aquellos que tuvieran el dinero para comprar su estancia. No estaba seguro de cuanto dinero se pagaba pero sabía que la compañía de JYP lo había comprado para los chicos nuevos que tenían éxito en su debut. Era sencillo en comparación de otros pisos, pero la ventaja era que no tendrían que pagar nada, solo su despensa. Eso era algo bueno. 

Se levantó poco a poco casi obligando a sus piernas a reaccionar. Sintió que tenía la responsabilidad que juntar a los chicos y animarlos a que descansaran bien por el resto de la madrugada.

Dió unos golpecitos a su cara y salió de la camioneta suspirando. En cuanto dejó el asiento se arrepintió. A pesar de que los asientos eran incómodos para dormir, hacía solo unos momentos le parecían la cosa más cómoda de todo el mundo.

Hizo una mueca reprimiendo demasiado el deseo de volver al asiento, acurrucarse, ponerse sus audífonos, taparse hasta la cara y no despertar jamás. Pero el frío lo hizo despabilarse un poco. Estando fuera de la camioneta estiró su cuerpo pero este le dolió mucho, parecía que había estado en una posición muy incómoda durante el viaje. 

_**"Ahgg..."**_   se quejó mentalmente mientras se alejaba de ahí para ayudar con el equipaje y ocuparse en algo antes de que se quedara dormido de pie. 

**-Sus cosas están adentro. Esta es la llave. Último piso-**  dijo el manager mientras le daba la llave al líder del grupo. **-Todos tendrán una copia pero hasta dentro unos días más. Ya saben las reglas, ya hemos hablado antes. Recuerden que firmaron un contrato, por favor respétenlo y eviten la pena del despido. Son jóvenes, aprovechen esta oportunidad que obtuvieron. Sean felices. Me retiro-**. No le gustaba dar muchas explicaciones, o acompañarlos hasta su piso. Ya les habían explicado todo eso durante los primeros minutos del viaje. Todos tenían en claro cual era el contrato y aunque parecía que no, estaban un poco asustados de romper una regla y que los despidieran. A pesar de que el manager jefe era un poco seco, les había dado advertencias claras y concisas. 

Los chicos subieron en silencio. El cansancio reinaba en el elevador. Jaebum abrió la puerta de lo que ahora sería su nuevo piso. Encendió las luces y todos miraron expectantes ante lo que se mostraba ante sus ojos. El espacio era suficiente para ellos. Estaban conformes. Habían escuchado comentarios de que a veces los pisos para los que acaban de debutar no eran lo más apropiados, pero esta vez nadie se quejó, o tal vez era porque el sueño les estaba consumiendo hasta los huesos.

Las luces blancas adornaban la habitación. Un sillón de piel se mostraba cálido en la sala pequeña. Las paredes pintadas de un color crema y las cortinas a juego mostraban un lugar limpio y "espacioso". Una televisión se encontraba frente al sillón de piel y una pequeña chimenea daba un toque cálido a la habitación. 

Los siete chicos se separaron por el espacio que se mostraba ante ellos. La cocina era el espacio más pequeño pero no encontraron gran dilema pues sabían que la usarían muy poco. De ser así lo más probable era que la usaran para cenar. Pero eso iba a depender de las giras y sus actividades diarias. 

Después de unos momentos los chicos se reunieron en la sala. Todos se miraban expectantes y somnolientos. Esto era el inicio de toda una carrera. Su sueño se estaba materializando. Las caras de GOT7 se veían tan agotadas que Jackson empezó a hablar con voz pastosa. 

**-¿Cómo nos repartiremos las habitaciones? Son 3 y un mini cuarto-** dijo Jackson mirando al rededor. **-No me importa compartir habitación-** añadió rápidamente volviendo su mirada hacia los demás. Jackson quería compartir habitación, no le gustaba estar solo. Había estado mucho tiempo así. Era hijo único, estaba solo en Seúl, era extranjero... no, definitivamente descartó esa idea. 

**-Yo comparto contigo Jackson-** dijo Mark dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro izquierdo. Sabía que a Jackson no le gustaba estar solo, o bueno eso es lo que había notado cuando eran trainees. A veces lo escuchaba sollozar durante las noches. Otras veces le había compartido directamente sus miedos y la ansiedad que le provocaba estar solo.

Por eso trataba siempre de estar animado y platicando con los demás. Le gustaba tener amigos y estar rodeado de personas a las que le tuviera confianza y con quienes pudiera pasar un tiempo agradable. Jackson era así, sencillo de sentimientos y a demás los dos eran extranjeros, de cierta manera eso los unía.

Claro que él, Mark, hubiera preferido tener una habitación para él solo y poder estar lo más a gusto posible, pero por ahora ayudaría a la persona que le ayudó en los momentos en que él también estaba preocupado y extrañaba a su familia. 

**-Entonces yo ocuparé la mini habitación, si no les importa chicos.-** dijo Jinyoung tomando su maleta en mano y mirando a los demás. Todos sabían que eso haría, ocuparía la habitación para él solo pues era un tanto especial, se le notaba. Era especial con todas las cosas que hacía. Se atreverían a decir que era un poco perfeccionista.

Bambam y Yugyeom se miraron y sonrieron tomando sus maletas **-Entonces nosotros estaremos con hyung en la habitación grande, para estar los tres y no molestarte Jaebum, sabemos que compones y no queremos hacerte ruido-.** dijo Yugyeom mirando a los restantes un poco apenado. 

**-Claro chicos, no hay problema, Youngjae y yo estaremos en la otra habitación-** contestó Jaebum con media sonrisa, mostrando lo cansado que estaba. Lo único que quería era dormir. **-Descansen, nos vemos mañana-.**

Todos respondieron con buenas noches tomando sus maletas y dirigiéndose a sus respectivas habitaciones sin saber lo que les esperaba. Jaebum, Youngjae, Mark y Jackson se quejaron inmediatamente de lo pequeñas que eran al momento de encender las luces. 

**-Fuck...-** dijo Jaebum saliendo molesto de la habitación seguido por un Youngjae adormilado y quejumbroso. Se dirigieron rápidamente hasta el cuarto dónde estarían Jackson y Mark **-¿De qué tamaño esta la tuya...?-** dijo cortando la pregunta que se contestó sola inmediatamente después de ver e espacio que iban a compartir. Era peor que la de ellos y además se sentía más humedad.

**-¿Cómo está la de ustedes hyung?-** respondió Jackson mirando a Jaebum y Youngjae que estaban en el marco de la puerta mostrando cara de molestia. Youngjae comenzó a reír mientras que se adentraba a la habitación. Mark lo miró y también rió. Todos entendieron que las habitaciones estaban igual de calientes y pequeñas para aquellos jóvenes, hombres, en plena juventud. 

Sabían que tendrían que acoplarse tarde o temprano, aunque más valía temprano que tarde. Los cuatro se quedaron un momento quejándose del calor y de lo reducido que era el espacio y cómo se las iban a arreglar para meter toda su ropa en ese espacio tan reducido. Acordaron que era mejor tener los colchones individuales en vez de las camas para tener más espacio antes de salir y dirigirse hacia la habitación de los más pequeños y Jinyoung. 

Al entrar a la habitación inmediatamente se escucharon las quejas de los más grandes.

- **¡Agggggh! Hablaré con el manager a ver si nos puede conseguir otro piso, las habitaciones están muy pequeñas. No es justo que se hayan quedado con la más grande-** se quejó Jaebum antes de sentarse en una de las camas. La habitación era grande y espaciosa, o bueno al menos más que en las que se iban a quedar. 

**-Hyung firmamos el contrato en dónde estábamos de acuerdo que por dos años aceptaríamos vivir en esta casa, no podemos hacer nada ya-** respondió Bambam desde su cama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. No le gustaba el hecho de que Jaebum se quejara por todo porque podrían meterlos en problemas, a demás todos habían dormido así antes, es más, antes de llegar a donde estaban en sus casas dormían en los colchones solos sin quejarse mucho por no tener cama. No era la gran cosa y por supuesto que no le cambiaría la habitación solo por ser el líder, desde un inicio todos habían decidido. 

**-Así es hyung, Bambam tiene razón, además será mejor que durmamos ya, sé que mañana tenemos nuestro día libre, pero ya fue demasiado por hoy-** dijo Jinyoung quien estaba apoyado en el marco del pequeño y claustrofóbico cuarto que el había escogido. Sabía que Jaebum se quejaba mucho, pero eso era bueno hasta cierto punto, deberían tener alguien de carácter fuerte y justo que los pusiera en orden. 

**-Lo sé-** respondió Jaebum soltando un suspiro. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, no esperaban esa respuesta de su líder pero de cierta manera se sintió un alivio en la habitación. **-Vamos a dormir, ya dejemos esto de lado, descansen chicos-** añadió dándole unas palmadas al marco de la habitación de los mas pequeños, dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto. 

Youngjae estaba desecho. Deseaba solo poner su cuerpo en aquel delicioso colchón y dormir en él hasta no despertar. Se sentía un poco culpable porque no le molestaba casi nada el espacio, sabía que las cosas siempre se podrían acomodar. El punto era ser positivo al respecto, ya que como bien había dicho Jinyoung no podrían hacer mucho. Llegando a la habitación pudo notar la frustración en la cara del líder y era entendible. 

**-Hyung, estaba pensando...-** dijo Youngjae evitando un poco la mirada de Jaebum, quien apenas lo miraba pues estaba entretenido sacando alguna ropa de su maleta- **...estaba pensando en que podríamos compartir colchón y así ahorrarnos espacio...-** lo dijo en voz baja rascándose la cabeza. Había pensando en esa opción desde que se percataron del reducido espacio en el que dormirían. 

Aun faltaba toda su ropa y si no se equivocaba estarían tan amontonados con todas las cosas, se frustrarían y haría mas calor. En sus trabajos de medio tiempo había aprendido algo entre menos y mas organizado mejor. Y por cuestiones de organización y limpieza sabía que con Jaebum de roomate no tendría ese problema.

Miró de nuevo a Jaebum expectante. No estaba seguro de que era lo que estaba pensando el mas grande pero esperaba que no se lo tomara a mal.

**-Que buena idea Youngjae, no lo había pensado-** dijo Jaebum devolviéndole una sonrisa **-podemos poner el colchón hacia la ventana y así estaríamos con más ventilación y ocupar toda esta pared para colgar nuestra ropa y así tendríamos todo más organizado mientras que conseguimos literas o algo así y por acá podemos poner un ventilador por mientras-** Para sorpresa de Youngjae, Jaebum estaba emocionado repartiendo los espacios en base a la propuesta del más joven. 

En ese momento un descanso recorrió todo su cuerpo. Se sentía menos nervioso, más a gusto en la compañía del líder, parecía como si se entendieran, como si el mayor lo conociera desde hace tiempo. Sentía como trabajan bien en equipo, en pareja. 

**-¡Sí hyung! tienes razón, tendremos todo muy organizado para que no nos sintamos incómodos o amontonados.  Entre más limpio mejor-** respondió Youngjae contagiado por el entusiasmo de su compañero.

**-Entonces acomodemos esa cosa, solo quiero tirarme ya-** sonrió Jaebum desdoblando el colchón en el que dormirían. Youngjae rió y Jaebum se sintió a gusto.

Como líder sabía la importancia que tenía el que las personas dentro de un equipo se sintieran parte de él, sintieran el apoyo de sus compañeros y la confianza y aunque horas antes sentía que se había dejado llevar por el momento de confianza que había tenido con el chico, ahora lo corroboraba y no se arrepentía de haberle pedido que fuera su roomate, al contrario, lo sentía como una de las mejores decisiones que había tomado después de haberse lanzado a audicionar dos años atrás.

Ni siquiera con Jinyoung se había sentido tan relajado a pesar de que llevaban mucho más tiempo conociéndose. 

Mientras acomodaban el colchón, los dos sonreían y ninguno se percató de las miradas que se hacían de vez en cuando. Mientras uno miraba al otro y afirmaba su comodidad y la suerte que había tenido de tenerlo de compañero el otro, pensaba lo mismo mientras lo miraba de reojo. 

Inmediatamente después de terminar de acomodar el colchón y alguna de su ropa, Youngjae se dejó caer en el colchón y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa en su boca. Su cuerpo disfrutó inmediatamente de la sensación de soporte y comodidad que le daba el colchón.

Mientras que Jaebum lo veía sonriente, se quitó la playera y la dobló para guardarla en la maleta. Hasta el día de mañana tendrían su propio closet, por el momento, tendrían que acomodar su ropa donde no estorbara.

Jaebum se dio media vuelta para quitarse los pantalones y ponerse su short para dormir. Aunque no fuera verano él siempre dormía con ropa sencilla puesto que prefería taparse y sentir las cobijas encima de él. 

**-Youngjae... te vas a quedar dormido, cámbiate para que estés más cómodo-** Jaebum lo miraba mientras se acomodaba al lado del joven en el colchón. Su cuerpo inmediatamente sintió la comodidad del colchón y se tapó casi hasta la cabeza. Youngjae se movió para hacerle espacio pero lo último que deseaba era levantarse. Miró a Jaebum quien lo miraba divertido. 

**-hummm...-** respondió somnoliento - **que rápido te cambiaste hyung-** dijo mientras se levantaba y saltaba al mayor. 

**-si-** dijo Jaebum poniéndose sus audífonos, un poco de música chill le vendría bien, quería descansar lo mejor posible y escuchar chill hasta quedarse dormido era uno de sus placeres culposos cuando estaba muy cansado y ese día lo necesitaba, mucho.  

Sin abrir mucho sus ojos Youngjae se cambió de ropa rápidamente sintiendo cómo el frío pegaba en su cuerpo. Sintió la necesidad de regresar inmediatamente a la comodidad y calor del colchón. Apagó la luz y saltó de nuevo al mayor acomodándose en el reducido espacio que quedaba entre él y la pared.

Jaebum se dio cuenta de esto y se movió un poco para darle el espacio suficiente hasta que estuviera lo más cómodo posible. Pero los dos se sintieron extremadamente a gusto al estar en el reducido espacio pues sus cuerpos emanaban calor y las cobijas evitaban que este se escapara. 

**-Hyung ¿no tienes frió con ese short? si quieres te puedo prestar un pants** \- le dijo Youngjae con voz ya adormilada. Había sentido la pierna de su compañero desnuda y se preocupó por él.

**-No gracias Youngjae, así duermo yo, prefiero taparme-** dijo Jaebum volteándose hacia el lado contrario de Youngjae y acurrucándose entre las cobijas lo más que pudo. Youngjae rió suavemente mientras que se volteaba al lado contrario.

**-¿Cómo no tienes frío?... descansa hyung-** la voz de Youngjae era ya un susurro. La pregunta había sido más para él mismo que para su compañero. Ya no sentía su cuerpo. El calor de las cobijas lo había arrullado. Se sintió como jamás en su vida, la comodidad lo invadió inmediatamente. Creyó escuchar un leve _"¿qué?"_ pero no supo si era parte de su sueño o si Jaebum le había preguntado.

Jaebum solo escuchó un balbuceo. El sueño lo invadió inmediatamente. Esa noche se sentía tan corta. El reloj en el celular de los muchachos marcaba ya las 4:13 de la madrugada y el cielo de Seúl los cubría declarando que una amistad había comenzado.

Esa noche los dos tuvieron sueños similares, habían soñado con todas las actividades del día pero de una manera muy extraña, como eran los sueños. 

 


	4. Febrero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum continúa recordando los inicios de su amistad con Youngjae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos los que han leído esta historia. Muchas gracias! saludos desde México.
> 
> Perdonen por los errores de escrituraaaaaaaaa en el cap anterior no me había dado cuenta, es que lo subí muy tarde y ya andaba mas dormida que despierta, en un momento que tenga los corrijo, lo prometo!
> 
> Se que no va muy rápido pero como he mencionado anteriormente, quiero hacer el trabajo lo más realista posible por esto detallo las situaciones :) espero que les guste tanto como a mi.
> 
> Saludos a todas las fans de GOT7. Esto es para todas nosotras(os) con mucho amor jajajA y a todos los que amamos esta ship! saludooooooooooooooooooooossss :)

Esa noche los dos tuvieron sueños similares, habían soñado con todas las actividades del día pero de una manera muy extraña, como eran los sueños. 

* * *

Habían pasado solo dos semanas del debut. Los miembros del grupo estaban muy emocionados por su nuevo estilo de vida. No era tan lujoso como el de un cantante " _famoso, famoso_ " pero ellos sentían que estaban esforzándose lo mejor que podían.

No era fácil ser un cantante en Corea. No se competía contra una persona, se competía contra muchos tanto en lo individual como en lo grupal. El ser parte de un grupo de K-pop no era para nada sencillo. 

Los chicos tenían que cuidar su alimentación día y noche. Todos los días. Hasta el momento no se podían permitir ni una rebana de pizza, ni siquiera cereal. Todo tenía que ser totalmente natural, o al menos lo más natural posible. Llevaban una dieta estricta y difícil.

No era sencillo acostumbrase a comer a ciertas horas. La mayoría de ellos antes de debutar, comían lo que se les antojara. Pero eso había cambiado. Su físico debía ser impecable. Debía ser sexy, debían tener "forma". Debían de eliminar grasas y mantener su musculatura y vaya que era difícil. 

Pero no solo era la dieta y el ejercicio, después estaban las clases de canto, de vocalización, de postura, de imagen corporal, de actuación, de baile, de fotografía, de ingles, de música, de composición, de coreano, de modelaje... en fin. 

Pero lo más difícil, era el cabello y el maquillaje. Los chicos se quejaban internamente por el _look_ que debían llevar. No solo eran horas estar sentados con sus estilistas, era verse en el espejo y no reconocerse. Definitivamente no les gustaba esa parte, pero los "profesionales" sabían lo que hacían, además estaba en su contrato, ya habían firmado, no podían retractarse. 

Y todo esto los agobiaba, pero en el buen sentido. Deseaban comer comida rápida. Deseaban su pelo normal. Deseaban no bañarse dos veces al día. Deseaban dejar de rasurarse. Deseaban dejarse de maquillar cada vez que tenían que salir.

Deseaban dejar de hacer muchas cosas y volver a hacer muchas otras pero les gustaba, sabían que valía la pena y que en algún momento de su vida eso acabaría, o bueno, terminaría en el momento en que se terminase el contrato. Pero faltaban años para eso, no valía la pena estar pensando en eso.

Una parte del contrato era que tendrían que filmar su propia vida como famosos. Si de por si los ensayos, las eternas clases, las sesiones fotográficas, las entrevistas, las invitaciones a programas de televisión, de radio, de Internet, las filmaciones de los videos no eran suficientes, aún tenían que llenar su apretada agenda con más _cosas_. 

Lo que debían filmar eran " _reality shows" o programas de entretenimiento._ Esto significaba que los productores y el director de la agencia crearían algunos espectáculos online y otros tantos en vivo para las fans o seguidoras.

Así ellas (os) tendrían la oportunidad de conocerlos jugando, haciendo el ridículo, llorando, con retos, cantando, bailando, etc. Había sinfín de actividades. Todo eso dependía de los creadores y vaya que se les ocurrían cosas muy... interesantes. 

Y justo eso era lo que empazarian a filmar esta semana. Habian estado limpiando la casa y ordenando algunas cosas. Ellos no eran los que limpiaban comúnmente pero esta vez tendrían que hacerlo. El programa de IGOT7 comenzaria al día siguiente y querían dar una buena impresión, estaban emocionados.

Sabian que como ellos, otros grupos habian hecho lo mismo. sabian de que trataba y eso les daba confianza. No todos lograban tener éxito en su debut y seguir con vida. Había que esforzarse y claro, habría que vender.

Todos los miembros del grupo dormían plácidamente. Había sido un día largo pero tranquilo. El manager les había estado explicando la dinámica del programa y les había dado instrucciones sobre como iban a proceder en la filmación. 

Después de toda la actividad y la limpieza de la casa, los miembros charlaron un rato y decidieron cenar juntos. Tal vez no eran amigos íntimos y les faltaba conocerse más, pero almenos disfrutaban de la cena y el compartir un poco de cada uno de llos. Era muy acogedor, sobre todo para los foráneos. No era nada fácil vivir fuera de casa tanto tiempo. 

- **Será mejor que nos acostemos temprano. Mañana estaremos ocupados con lo del programa y hay que organizarnos para tener todo bien-** les dijo Jinyoung a los demás mientras dejaban los platos en la cocina. - **Youngaje y lo digo por ti, no te desveles jugando videojuegos, mañana tendras ojeras y no te verás guapo-** todos rieron ante el último comentario del mayor.  

 **-Hyung pero no soy guapo** \- respondió Youngjae exagerando sus sentimientos heridos. Asi era Jinyoung, siempre se procupaba por los miembros, mas bien se preocupaba y les ordenaba que atendieran a sus preocupaciones. 

- **Okay ya. Todos vámonos, luego nos vamos a estar durmiendo-** Jinyoung volvió a decerles a todos. Los maknaes aunque estaban absortos viendo videos en el celular de Bambam, se dirigieron hacia su habitación seguidos de Jinyoung. Mark ya se había retirado a su cuarto desde que había dejado el plato sobre el fregadero y Jackson estaba desnudandose para tomar su ducha nocturna. 

Jaebum se dirigió hacia la habitación para lavarse los dientes. Sobre el lavabo vió las pastillas de su roomate para las espinillas. Debía haberlas olvidado, pues tenia que tomarlas antes de cenar. - **¡Youngjae! Dejaste tus pastillas acá** \- gritó Jaebum con el cepillo de dientes en la boca.

Youngjae entró al baño mirando con odio el bote. Ahora tendría que tomárselas y obviamente tendría que ser con agua y mucha, porque odiaba tomarselas sin líquido, sentía que se ahogaba cada vez que hacía eso. Tomó un vaso de agua y se tomó las pastillas. Sin pensarlo se metió en el colchón para calentarse lo más rápido posible.

~

Una sensación molesta lo despertó de su sueño. No quería levantarse de la cama pero tenía que hacerlo, su cuerpo se ponía cada vez más ansioso. Se destapó para poder tallarse los ojos con las manos y acoplar su vista a la habitación. 

La habitación estaba totalmente obscura. " ** _D_** _ **ebe ser de madrugada"**_ pensó volviendo a cerrar los ojos pero la presión de la orina lo obligó a volverlos a abrir **-maldita seas pipí-** dijo quejándose.

Realmente odiaba el bote de pastillas y la decisión de no ir al baño antes de acostarse. Odiaba despertarse en medio de su increíble sueño en la extra, mega, súper, comodidad de su colchón y sobre todo en la madrugada y aún más cuando más hacía frío y mucho mucho más, cuando estaba taaaaaaaan calientito.

Ahora tendría que levantarse, enfriarse, acostarse y volver a calentarse y sobre todo sufría con sus pies pues estando fríos, le costaba mucho volverlos a calentar. 

Lo odiaba, realmente lo odiaba. **-Nota mental: no tomar agua antes de acostarte Youngjae-** dijo en un susurro y con los ojos adormilados. Trató de levantarse pero no pudo. Por un momento pensó que estaba soñando, al segundo intento de moverse de nuevo se dio cuenta de _lo_ que le impedía hacerlo. 

Levantó un poco su cabeza y pudo ver, con la poca luz que entraba por la ventana, una pierna desnuda cubriendo las suyas y un brazo largo y pesado rodeando su cintura. **"Hyung** " pensó volviendo su cara hacia la del mayor.

Jaebum estaba con la boca media abierta y respirando profundamente. Por un momento envidió su comodidad. Le daba pena despertarlo, pero su necesidad era más urgente. Más pena le daría si se hiciera en el colchón.

 **-mmm...hyung-** apenas y él se escuchó, por un momento dudó si había hablado o solo lo había pensado. ¿Por qué tenían que pasarle a él las cosas raras? Soltó una risita. Primero no se había dado cuenta de que Jaebum lo abrazaba por las noches. Suponía que tenía poco pues no lo había sentido antes o al menos no las veces que se había levantado en medio de la noche. 

Era chistoso. No sabía ese _detalle_. Jaebum tenía fama de hombre varonil y así lo pensaba. No había caído en la cuenta de que él necesitaba algo a lo que sujetarse por las noches. Si mal no recordaba, había leído en alguna revista de chismes o por el estilo que las personas que dormían con algún objeto por la noche era porque inconscientemente buscaban protección. Que ironía. 

 **-Hyung... este...-** dijo moviendo un poco el brazo de Jaebum. Estaba pesado. Si por algo se caracterizaba su compañero, era por su espalda grande y sus hombros anchos y fuertes. Su bicep era grande y con lo relajado de su cuerpo se hacía muy pesado. Movió otro poco el brazo cuidando que Jaebum no despertara, pero falló.

 **-mmmm... Youngjae... ¿qué paso?-** apenas Youngjae logró escucharlo. Jaebum abrió los ojos tratando de acoplarse a la obscuridad y cuando lo hizo sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizaban hasta sus orejas. **_"Joder... de nuevo_** " pensó quitando inmediatamente su pierna y lo que faltaba de su brazo del cuerpo de su compañero. **-Lo siento Youngjae, no era mi intención...-** dijo sobresaltado acomodándose de nuevo en su "lugar" del colchón. 

Youngjae rió ante el acto de su compañero. Realmente no le importaba que él hubiera hecho eso. Hasta cierto punto era comprensible, no lo hacía conscientemente, lo que quería decir que no podía controlarlo y a él le beneficiaba porque dormía mucho más calientito, como a él le gustaba.

Pero obviamente no lo iba a admitir, sonaría muy raro y tal vez Jaebum lo vería mal, se iría del cuarto y su amistad se iría al caño y lo odiaría por toda la vida. 

Okay; tal vez estaba exagerando un poco, tal vez no se iría del cuarto, tal vez su amistad no se iría al caño, pero sabía que sería raro y hasta el momento Jaebum era un ejemplo a seguir y realmente lo estimaba mucho. Le caía muy bien, le agradaba mucho y quería seguir conociéndolo. 

 **-No pasa nada hyung, permiso-** se levantó casi corriendo de la cama dirigiéndose al baño. Jaebum lo miró al principio confundido pero después entendió lo que su compañero hacía. Sonrió, pero esta fue desapareciendo en su cara lentamente.

Youngjae había dicho que no pasaba nada, y le creía, sabía que era un muchacho muy sincero, así que no _tendría_ porque preocuparse, pero sabía que _volvería_ a pasar. 

No sabía en qué momento exacto de vida empezó a depender de algo abrazable para poder dormir. Siempre había dormido solo así que no tenía que preocuparse por nada de eso pero... ahora era diferente.

Le daba mucha pena, ya era un _"adulto"_ y aún seguía con esa conducta. Sabía que si hubiera pasado con una mujer no se vería raro, pero con un hombre...? Sacudió su cabeza y rodó para la izquierda pensando en algo para controlar su _"conducta"_. 

Youngjae no se preocupó por encender el foco. Sabía dónde estaba el inodoro y la mayor ventaja era que el baño estaba dentro de su habitación, era genial, no se enfriaría tanto. Sintió un alivio inmediato. Terminó sus quehaceres y volvió en puntitas al colchón.

La sensación de comodidad lo invadió al sentir que su parte aun estaba calientita. Se cobijó hasta la barbilla. Por un momento se había olvidado del _incidente_ y miró hacia su derecha para ver si Jaebum estaba dormido. 

Sin sorprenderse se dió cuenta de que estaba dándole la espalda. Sí, era raro para los demás, tal vez para muchos hombres, pero para él no. No le importaba que lo usara de "peluche" podía hacerlo, estaba en la disposición, sería como un honor que la persona a la que admiraba hiciera eso.

Dudó un momento en decirlo. Sabía que sonaría raro, pero quería hacer lo más llevadera la situación. Si Jaebum lo volvería a hacer, tal y como decía la revista que había leído, entonces era mejor hacerle saber que no pasaba nada. Que realmente no le importaba, que estaba bien, que no tenía ningún problema, de verdad, ninguno. 

 _ **"Raro Youngjae, eres raro"**_ pensó regañándose así mismo mientras sacaba su brazo de debajo de las cobijas. - **Hyung**...- susurró tocando el hombro de su compañero esperando respuesta. En ese momento se arrepintió de tocarlo y volvió a meter su brazo debajo. 

 **-¿Uh?...-** escuchó como la voz de Jaebum aun era pastosa.

 **-eh... de verdad no pasa nada... con... con eso-** lo soltó. No sabía de que otra manera decirlo sin que sonara demasiado raro. Esperó respuesta ansioso. Sin darse cuenta se había puesto tenso. 

 **-Ah... ¿gracias? No me doy cuenta, perdona, trataré de que no se repita-** respondió sin darse la vuelta. Youngjae volvió a mirarlo. No sabía cómo decirle que podía abrazarlo. _**"Fuck, eres jodidamente raro"**_ pensó mirando el techo y mordiéndose el labio. ¿Por qué se estaba mordiendo el labio? ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Ah claro, temía perder la amistad de su amigo y que pensara que era _gay_.

  **-Digo, puedes abrazarme, no... no me incomoda, digo... si quieres claro, si necesitas eh... No... no pienses mal hyung, tú me has ayudado much...-** dijo moviendo de más las manos debajo de las cobijas como si estuviera dando una conferencia, pero se interrumpió cuando se dió cuenta de que Jaebum estaba volteándose. Su corazón comenzó a latir profundamente como si estuviera en la fila para un juego mecánico extremo. 

Jaebum rió. No esperaba que su compañero fuera tan amable. Realmente estaba empezando a querer a ese niño. Sentía que era como un hermano pequeño al que tenía que cuidar. Jaebum sintió como desaparecía un peso de encima al estar escuchándolo. Lo miró divertido, o bueno lo poco que pudo ver. 

 **-Gracias Youngjae. De verdad. No sé en qué momento sucedió pero siempre despertaba así con una almohada. Y ahora te tocó-** ante esto los dos rieron. Youngjae sintió como su cuerpo se relajó. Hacía tan solo uno segundos pensaba que su amigo se levantaría y se saldría de la habitación diciéndole que era un raro. Aunque pensándolo bien, los dos eran raros. 

 **-Lo entiendo Jaebum-ah. No pasa nada, digo es normal, a veces también lo hago yo. Puedes... eh... abrazarme si quieres, no pasa nada, no me incomoda, además hace frío-** Dijo Youngjae sin poder mirarlo a los ojos. A pesar de la poca luz que entraba en la habitación podía sentir la mirada penetrante de su compañero.

Silencio. Youngjae no escuchó más que las respiraciones de los dos. Pensó que ahora sí había dicho algo que lo hubiera molestado. Volvió a tensarse de nuevo pero decidió esperar respuesta de JB.

 **-Mmmm... okay-** Al fin dijo Jaebum volviéndose hacia el lado de Youngjae. No sabía si lo que hacía era correcto pero esa posición lo hacía dormir muy a gusto y si a su compañero no le importaba podía aprovecharse un poco de eso, al fin y al cabo sería solo entre ellos por las noches y solo algunas de ellas, no diariamente y tampoco en verano, solo ahora porque estaba lejos de casa y por que hacía frío. 

 **-De verdad hyung...-** susurró Youngjae tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente. Cerró sus ojos obligándose mentalmente a dejar el asunto de lado. No quería que las cosas fueran más raras de lo que ya eran. Habían pasado unos momentos y todo seguía en silencio. Trató de enfocarse en la obscuridad de sus ojos pero de repente sintió como el cuerpo de Jaebum se acercaba hacia el suyo. 

 **-Eh... si... dime si te molesta en cualquier momento, por favor-** susurró Jaebum aún con la voz pastosa. Era lo más extraño que había hecho. Claro que había abrazado hombres que eran sus amigos o familiares pero nunca algo así, era raro, solo eso, pero de cierta manera sentía la confianza con el chico de a lado. Dudó sobre como poner su brazo y su pierna. Sentía como su cara estaba roja. No había sentido tanta vergüenza en mucho tiempo. 

 **-Claro-** soltó Youngjae. Abrió un poco los ojos sintiendo como Jaebum dudaba sobre la posición de su brazo. **-Solo hazlo hyung, no pasa nada-** para su sorpresa estaba dirigiendo el brazo de su compañero hacia su cintura así como su pierna. No lo había pensado, solo lo hizo. Si ya estaba dicho, lo mejor sería que se acoplaran lo más rápido posible. A demás, eso sería solo entre ellos. Nadie más tendría porqué saberlo. 

Jaebum miró como el joven guiaba su cuerpo tan naturalmente. Sonrió ante esto. Le agradaba. Le caía muy bien. Inmediatamente al sentir el cuerpo del chico se sintió muy cómodo. El calor que emanaban los dos era tan cómodo. Se dejó llevar por la sensación del momento cerrando sus ojos. 

 **-Descansa Youngjae... y... gracias-** dijo tratando de relajar su cuerpo. Sabía que llegaría un punto de la noche en que estaría totalmente relajado pero por ahora se enfocaría en tratar de dormir.

 **-Igual hyung y... de nada-** respondió cerrando de nuevo los ojos. Era cómodo. En algún punto de la noche los dos quedaron dormidos profundamente, sin pena alguna.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? dejen sus coments :) se acepta de todo :) los quierooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


End file.
